Tortoise Clan
The Tortoise Clan was a minor clan with a reputation as smugglers. They carried more political weight than most minor clans due to their position as the representatives of the minor clans in the Imperial Court. Families of the Tortoise Clan The Kasuga family was not the only family in the Tortoise clan. The Vassal family of the Hyobe made up the officer corps of the small Tortoise Clan Army. They oversaw the defenses of Otosan Uchi. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 102 The Vassal family of the Someisa, which were the caretakers of the eternal flowers, babbling brook, and eternal tortoise within Kyuden Kasuga. Tortoise Lands The Tortoise were settled exclusively upon the northern White Stag Peninsula and coast north of Otosan Uchi. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 90 Major Tortoise Holdings * Dawn Tower (A7) * Golden Sun Bay (Shared with Doji) * North Hub Village (A5) * Otosan Uchi (A9) * Peninsula of Dawn * Port of the Golden Sun * Kyuden Kasuga, south of Dragon's Guard City (A4) * Sunset Tower (A11) Minor Tortoise Holdings * Distant Turtle City * Taimana Choryu ('Slow Tide Harbor") * Kameyama Jima Early History Foundation The Tortoise were founded in 442 after the Battle of White Stag and Battle of Raging Seas. The Emperor Hantei Muhaki assumed the throne after the death of his niece, Hantei Yugozohime who was killed by the gaijin during the battle of White Stag. He bestowed minor clan status on Agasha Kasuga and his followers despite the fact that they apparently helped the gaijin leaders to escape from Otosan Uchi. To this date the reasons for the Emperor granting this status were known only to Kasuga and Muhaki. It was formed from a mixture of Yasuki ship captains, hidden gaijin refugees, and the family of Agasha Kasuga. They became smugglers and spies, watching foreign ports and maintaining covert contacts with the Thrane and Merenae civilizations. Imperial Histories, p. 85 The title of Kizoku was given to the decendants of Agasha Kasuga who provided guidance and advice to the Tortoise clan prior to the creation of a Tortoise Clan Daimyo. At one point, the Kasuga were considered Stewards of the Hantei Dynasty. A collection of the accomplishments of the Hinin and Heimin was called the "Kinkyo no Kida" (The humble path) and was one of their most studied scripture, this was addition to normal treatises on Shinsei and Bushido. One unique aspect of the Tortoise Clan was their open invitation for inclusion to ronin, refugees and heimin. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 94 Ancestral Duty After his return Kasuga had convinced Hantei Muhaki to conduct covert trade with the overseas gaijin in order to spy on them, which became the ancestral duty of the Minor Clan. Imperial Histories, p. 77 They were known as merchants and diplomats. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 91 They conducted minor trade with the gaijin tribes to Rokugan's north, spreading disinformation and inaccuracies to all they met about the Empire and those who dwelled within it. The Legion of the Dead: The Tortoise Sage Even well-intentioned Emerald Magistrates had been quietly and discreetly eliminated to preserve the honor of the throne. Way of the Ninja, p. 65 A couple of years later, Hantei Muhaki did provide them an official duty, to guard Golden Sun Bay from any assailant, and after he passed on, the new Empress Hantei Retsuhime charged them as caretakers for the Imperial City of Otosan Uchi, keeping the streets clean, repairing the homes, and performing other such menial but necessary tasks. Secrets of the Empire, p. 98 They were also responsible for keeping a small number of records for the Imperial Houses, thought mainly to be historical accounts and anecdotal information from peripheral sources. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 102 Alliances Primary positive relations between the Tortoise and other Major Clan Families pre-11th Century were as follows: Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 12 Yasuki (Strong Allies), the Phoenix Clan (Primary Allies), Several Crane Daimyo, the population of Otosan Uchi Attitude The sardonic Tortoise Clan was the most socially adept to sadane, a game where two contestants exchanged politely worded insults for several minutes until one was unable to response. It was the only way they could survive given the generally dishonorable nature of their daily activities. Tournament of Emperor's Favored Recent History Yoritomo's Alliance The Tortoise eagerly joined the Yoritomo's Alliance, when it was offered by Yoritomo in 1127, Time of the Void, p. 11 serving as ambassadors of this alliance of Minor Clans, a duty they would continue even after the alliance disappeared. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 96-97 Four Winds Era After the death of Toturi I, the Tortoise threw their lot in with Hantei Naseru, the younger of the Four Winds, as he seemed most likely to support the purpose and philosophy of the Tortoise Clan. Fall of Otosan Uchi After the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 the Tortoise began to leave the East Hub Village, and mantained a nominal presence there. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman They split their numbers almost evenly between Toshi Ranbo, the new Imperial Capitol, and the eastern shores where the ruins of Otosan Uchi remained. Live Action Roleplaying, p. 184 In 1160 an Imperial Decree gave the Tortoise the official job of keeping an eye on what remains of the former capital. Fealty and Freedom, p. 96 Treaty with the Unicorn During the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168 the Tortoise and the made a treaty. The Tortoise should spread the worship of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, constructing shrines along their trade routes and in their ports. Secondly, Tortoise should be granted access to and passage through Unicorn lands, for the purpose of conducting matters of trade. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 9 Details Customs Samurai of the Tortoise emphasized their unappealing looks, such as long mustaches without beards, and their tendency to be overweight. They easily could pass for a commoner with just a change of clothing. They followed the Path of No Path, in which each and every member of the clan chose his own path separate from the whole, as diversity was seen as a source of strength in difficult times. Secrets of the Empire, p. 102 Tortoise Fleet Tortoise vessels that operated in Rokugani waters appeared to be normal kobune, but the ships which sailed out to gaijin lands were essentially gaijin in design and function. They were built on keels, had pointed bows to cut through the water, and used multiple sails in several different shapes. They also employed a number of gaijin navigation techniques unknown to the rest of the Empire. Book of Water, p. 111 Mon The mon depicted a tortoise and the clan colors were blue-black, gold, Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 light green, and white. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 70 Samurai See Samurai of the Tortoise Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Politics Kizoku of the Tortoise Clan The following were the known kizoku of the Tortoise: School and Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Tortoise Clan: * Kasuga Bushi * Kasuga Courtier * Kasuga Smuggler Paths The following were the paths within the Tortoise Clan: * Kasuga Deceiver * Tortoise Guard * Tortoise Killer See also * Kasuga family/Meta * Emerald Empire, 3rd. ed p 97, 103, 128 * Fealty and Freedom, 3rd ed. p 95-102 * Art of the Duel, 3rd ed. p 139, 142-143, 152 * Prayers and Treasures, 3rd. ed. p 47 * Masters of Court, 3rd. ed, p 167 * RPG Rulebook, 4th ed. p 225, p 360, 364 * RPG Rulebook, 3rd. ed, p 71-72, 153, 317 * Four Winds, p 186, p 188 Champion Tortoise Category:Tortoise Clan Category:Tortoise Clan Families